


Entre Dimensiones

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU .:. Lo que parecía un día normal se sale de control cuando Red descubre la razón detrás del raro comportamiento de Blue. La realidad estaba lejos de ser tan normal como se imaginaba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Dimensiones

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfiction fue un trabajo colectivo entre **Taylor Rowan, JimenaYellow** y yo, a manera de promocionar el reto "2x1: Ofertas en el foro" del foro "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak"

Red podía jactarse de conocer a sus amigos por completo, no había nada que no le dijeran y, honestamente, los conocía mejor que a sí mismo. O eso le gustaba creer. El muchacho nunca se había imaginado que llegaría el día que tuviera que poner en duda no sólo lo que sabía-conocía de sus amigos, sino también del mundo entero…

Todo empezó con Blue. Esa chica menuda de pelo castaño que podía ser muchas cosas –ambiciosa, abusona, desconsiderada, chantajista, medio corrupta y hasta tranza- pero era una persona con valores más o menos éticos -lo suficientemente éticos para mantenerla fuera la cárcel-… y además uno sus mejores amigos, más que nada por tener tanto tiempo conociéndose que por tener gustos similares.

Sin embargo, en últimos años su amiga parecía estar más ausente y más  _rarita_. Bastaba con ver la manera en la que solía mirar a todos lados cuando se encontraba al aire libre, o cuando empujaba a Red sin importarle si se rompía una pierna o se partía la cabeza. Ciertamente, habían sido una serie de comportamientos que lo hicieron preguntarse que tenía su amiga y el porqué de su cambio. Sin embargo, Red no era un entrometido. El sabría esperar a que Blue fuera hasta a él y le dijera lo que le pasaba.

Claro que no se imaginó lo que pasaría cuando al fin se dignara a hacerlo.

—Red, necesito mostrarte algo.

El muchacho levantó la vista de su libro de biología –leía por obligación, no por gusto- para observar con curiosidad a su amiga plantada delante de él, con la mirada seria, ambas manos sobre la mesa y en general una pose tan tensa que poco tenía que ver con la siempre relajada y cínica de Blue.

—¿Qué pasó?

La chica miró a su izquierda, después a su derecha, cerciorándose de que nada ni nadie pusiera atención de más en ella y su amigo. Una vez de asegurarse que no había nada se agachó un poco más y se inclinó hasta quedar delante de Red, su mano derecha cubría su boca.

—Es un secreto, pero necesito que vengas conmigo. Ahora.

Red se quedó perplejo ante el secretismo de la chica. Ni por asomos se le ocurrió que podría tratarse de otra cosa que fuera uno esos planes raros que tanto armaba (y le salían), así que decidió seguirla sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Después de todo, a Blue le encantaba dramatizar las cosas… bueno, por eso y porque odiaba la biología.

Blue pareció respirar con más tranquilidad una vez que Red la acompañó, pero no dijo nada mientras lo guiaba por la biblioteca, después por la cafetería, pasando por un edificio de salones de clases y al final, llegando al callejón entre la cafetería y otro edificio de salones.

—Blue, ¿qué estás tramando? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa, esperando con ansias la ocurrencia de su amiga.

—Shht.

Red la miró contrariado. No sólo por que Blue se estaba absteniendo de usar sus usuales ademanes exagerados, sino que además, la veía mirar en todas direcciones con más y más frecuencia y se sobresaltaba al menor sonido que no viniera de ella misma o el propio Red. Estaba muy rara.

Una vez que cruzaron el callejón, Red vio el auto de la muchacha. Blue se detuvo, aspiró profundo y después miró a Red con una mirada de súplica tan sincera que el moreno se preocupó en serio.

Blue nunca suplicaba por nada.

—Necesito que no grites.

—¿Qué? —exclamó asustado— ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ella tragó saliva y simplemente contestó:

—Sígueme.

Lentamente, pero sin titubeos, la chica se acercó al auto, Red estaba detrás de ella, pensando en todo lo que podría estar pasando para tener a su amiga en aquellas condiciones. Cuando llegaron frente al auto, más precisamente frente a la cajuela, Blue se giró para ver a Red y, sin dejar de mirarlo, la abrió.

Al principio le pareció extraña la actitud de su amiga, en especial por la mirada tan penetrante que le dirigía mientras abría su auto, pero cuando al fin pudo ver el contenido dentro de él, no pudo más que precipitarse sobre esta para verlo con más detenimiento. Era algo inusual para llevar en el auto: una bolsa de plástico negra que abarcaba casi todo el compartimiento.

Red no quería pensar mal, pero había visto suficiente películas para saber qué significaba una bolsa negra de ESE tamaño en la parte trasera de un auto.

En efecto, empezó a sentir miedo por todo. Por estar cerca de ESO, por Blue, por lo que había tenido que pasar para que ESO llegara a manos de Blue, por lo que pasaría si alguien se enteraba y porque ahora ya estaba implicado en el asunto. Pero solo eran suposiciones, nada sustentado (o eso deseaba pensar con lo que tenía de sentido común en el momento). Los ojos lo podían engañar, así que lo más sensato era preguntarle a la chica "oculta-cosas-en-el-maletero" a ver qué tenía pensado decir en su defensa.

Se giró a Blue, para pedirle una explicación, o eso iba a hacer porque antes pronunciar palabra alguna sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que volvió todo negro.

.

.

.

Era gracioso que hubiera empezado su día agobiado por tener que estudiar biología. Ojalá siguiera agobiado por eso. Pero ahora, mientras recuperaba la conciencia en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Blue, se debió dar cuenta de que había cosas más graves en el mundo que suspender una materia de la universidad. Como los crímenes callejeros, los robos, los asesinatos…

― ¡Blue! ―Exclamó, sobresaltando a la conductora.

― ¡Arceus! ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¿Por qué no dijiste que despertaste?

― ¿¡Por qué demonios tienes un cadáver en el maletero!? ―Preguntó, histérico ―. Oh… No… ¡No! ¡Ahora soy tu cómplice…! ¡Iré a la cárcel! Arceus, ¿Qué le diré a mi madre? ¡Ella quería que fuera médico!

― ¡Cállate! ¡No irás a la cárcel! O eso creo... Bueno, yo no he tenido problemas legales hasta el momento.

Mientras se mordía las uñas, Red miró por la ventanilla del auto. Andaban por un camino de carretera lo suficientemente viejo para ser carcomido por la vegetación a sus orillas. Frunció el ceño preocupado ¿A dónde pensaba ir su amiga? O, ¿Por qué lo había secuestrado? O aún mejor, ¿A quién llevaba en el maletero?

Las preguntas en su cabeza rebotaban tan estrepitosamente que la migraña no tardó en aparecer. Aunque, más que de las interrogantes, el dolor era producto a lo bien que atinaba los golpes su compañera de auto.

Decidió no preguntar nada más para evitar que Blue se alterara y chocara el auto contra algún árbol o que se despistara por algún barranco, lo que ocasionaría que en vez de un cadáver, hubiera tres.

El largo recorrido se hacía más tedioso con la incertidumbre que inundaba el ambiente. Eso, y también compartir el auto con alguien que ya no gozaba de respirar. Giró su cabeza, topándose con el forro marrón del asiento trasero, pero sus ojos veían más allá de ese material y su mente sólo podía hacerle recordar la bolsa negra que le había arrancado el alma y todo lo que se decía saber de su amiga.

Cuando el móvil se detuvo, lo hizo a la orilla de la carretera, frente a una casi deshecha reja, cobriza por efecto de la oxidación y roída, por el tiempo. En cada lado de la reja había un poste que sostenía un letrero del mismo material que en algún momento pasado debió haber dicho "La escondida" y del que ahora sólo quedaban unas cuantas letras.

La chica suspiró profundamente, llamando su atención y preparándose para hablar.

—ESO que está en el maletero... bueno... Me parece que no falta decir qué es.

El corazón de Red empezó a palpitar más rápido de lo normal. Taquicardia, más de 1000 de latidos por minuto según su aburrida lectura.

¿Realmente fue Blue la culpable de su muerte? No la imaginaba más allá de ser una de esas chicas que se aprovechaba del dinero de estudiantes ingenuos (incluso de él cierta vez). Matar implicaba algo más fuerte, más vil… Blue no podía ser así. Por mero instinto –porque eso era más fuerte que su creencia de que su amiga no era capaz de matar- miró de reojo la palanca para abrir la puerta del auto.

Pero aunque sólo fue por un fugaz segundo, la acción fue notada por la chica quien lo observaba detenidamente.

—Escucha Red —al notar su mirada baja y lo apagado que sonaba su voz al empezar la oración —. Lo que sea que estés pensando, créeme que es más complicado que eso.

—Yo no le veo nada complicado a que tengas un cadáver en el maletero —comentó con sarcasmo a manera de ocultar su nerviosismo y creciente temor.

Todo lo que conocía de Blue se estaba viniendo abajo.

La chica hizo una mueca, la preocupación se hacía más visible en sus facciones y eso perturbó al moreno. Cualquier otra persona debería, en teoría, estar al borde del pánico o mostrar signos de nerviosismo al verse descubierta en un crimen de tal magnitud. Sin embargo, la paranoica Blue desapareció y ahora tenía ante sus ojos a alguien diferente; Blue estaba demasiado tranquila.

― ¿Recuerdas al vago del parque?

Unos instantes le bastaron para recordar la figura del anciano y horrorizarse con lo que suponía que vendría luego de esa pregunta.

― ¡Santo cielo, Blue, mataste a un pobre viejo!

Red apenas fue consciente de lo realmente alto que sonó su voz y que venía respirando agitadamente desde hace unos segundos. Por su mente lo único que pasaba era las múltiples maneras en las que Blue debió haber matado al pobre hombre cuyo único crimen fue verla más de la cuenta.

― ¡NO ERA UN POBRE VIEJO! —espetó la chica girándose más sobre su cuerpo e inclinándose hacia su amigo en el espacio entre el asiento del conductor y del copiloto.

— ¡Nada justifica que mates a otro ser humano!

— ESE ES EL PUNTO ¡NO ERA UN SER HUMANO!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Y tú tampoco lo eres!

Uniendo ideas, Red se acorraló hacia la puerta del auto.

— ¡¿También vas a matarme a mí?!

— ¡Claro que no, idiota!

— Entonces ¡¿qué rayos quieres decir?!

Blue se mordió los labios, algo que hacía cuando una dificultad se le presentaba. Respiro hondo y se giro a ver a su amigo.

—Ese vago era un Camarthis. Un ente recolector de información, son algo así como espías de otra dimensión. Los Camarthis son una raza de hombres de negocios. Viajan de dimensión en dimensión buscando materia prima con la cual trabajar, comercializar o producir. Y digamos que una especie animal tan desarrollada como la nuestra y que haciende a más de 7 billones les pareció el negoció perfecto. Obviamente no lo íbamos a permitir y se creó una agencia especializada en aniquilarlos

—¿Y si esto es cierto porque no sale en las noticias o algo?

—Porque no todos los humanos pueden verlos. Sólo son perceptibles si tienes ciertas habilidades mentales.

Red entornó los ojos.

—Ya, en serio ¿acaso te tocó el trasero y le pegaste con un bate para luego darte cuenta que lo mataste casualmente?

—¡No me tocó el trasero!

Red se cruzó de brazos, viendo a su amiga con angustia.

—En realidad quiero creerte Blue. Pero ¿cómo explicarías el hecho que yo pueda ver a esos seres y soy tan normalito como una planta?

Red empezaba a comprender la historia, aunque no a creerla. Solo quería comprobar qué tan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar Blue antes de admitir su mentira.

—Eso fue lo raro. No entendía por qué podías ver al vago, así que lo consulté con mi agencia. Dijeron que puede que hayas adquirido esta característica al pasar mucho tiempo a mi lado.

¿Contagio de poderes? El tema se iba saliendo de control.

— ¿Y tú cómo adquiriste esa cosa? —preguntó Red sólo para ver si entre más y más preguntas su amiga se hundía sola en su mentira, y pensar en como salir de ahí sin ser asesinado.

—Mis padres trabajan en esto por mucho tiempo —explicó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —En mi caso, es hereditario.

— ¿Es decir que mis hijos podrán ver seres que otras personas no ven?

—Digamos que sí.

Tenía que ser un chiste, aunque la manera en que la chica hablaba le tentaba a pensar en la realidad del contenido de sus palabras…

—No te creo…

―Escúchame bien ―dijo Blue, en un tono serio, poco normal en ella ―, ahora mismo, te estoy dando dos opciones: creerme, venir conmigo y dejar la vida de un humano normal como la conoces —señaló con su mano el camino de terracería más allá de reja oxidada— o creer que estoy loca y no verme nunca más.

—Entonces pruébamelo.

Y lo siguiente que sintió fueron las manos de su amiga a ambos lados de su cabeza antes de perderse en una oscuridad infinita.

Parpadeó, una vez, dos veces… poco a poco, las formas fueron adquiriendo una definición más nítida; era de noche, pero una serie de luces amarillentas y la acción de estas sobre los árboles le dio a entender donde estaba: el parque. Y lo reconocía a la perfección porque justo delante de él estaba la fuente donde había estado con Blue hace una semana.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

—Sígueme.

De no ser porque su susto fue más fuerte hubiera gritado y mandado su dignidad al demonio. Red se giró justo para ver como Blue empezaba a caminar delante de él.

—¿Blue?

La chica se giró a verlo, una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, de esas que ponía cuando sabía que se había salido con la suya.

—¿Qué? ¿No querías que te lo probara?

Red parpadeó otra vez, confuso pero la siguió de inmediato para darle alcance.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En un recuerdo.

—Naah.

La castaña no contestó, sólo lo volvió a mirar con suspicacia y siguió sin decir nada más. Red sabía que lo hacía para hacerse la interesante así que ni caso tenía hacerle más preguntas. Curiosamente no caminaron mucho. Blue lo guió hasta el otro lado de la fuente donde se encontraron, acostado a los pies de estas, al vagabundo que los había estado mirando y que muy posiblemente habían dejado en la cajuela.

—¿Qué demonios Blue? ¿Qué esta pasando?

—Te dije que hay humanos con habilidades especiales ¿no? —dijo guiñándole el ojo, después miro hacia el hombre que seguía acostado sin darse cuenta de que lo observaban—. Mi habilidad consiste en mostrar las memorias a otros.

—Imposible…

—Mira

Red se quedó viendo con atención al vagabundo que sin decir nada o si quiera prepararse, se había incorporado de una manera tan ágil que hasta el más talentoso bailarín de breakdance lo envidiaría. Se hizo hacia atrás, asustado, sintiendo que en cada fibra de su ser que había sido descubierto. Sin embargo, el hombre no lo veía a él, sino a algo que se movía en la otra dirección.

Segundos después la silueta de una persona se vio venir en dirección hacia ellos. Entre más se acercaba a la fuente fue posible ir viendo su figura de mujer. Fue cuando al fin estuvo a menos de cinco metros que la luz de la farola le dio de lleno y se dio cuenta que la mujer no era otra que Blue.

—¿Qué?

—Obviamente cuando digo que puedo mostrar memorias también incluye las mías.

El moreno no pudo ver a su amiga propiamente para pedirle otra explicación porque el sonido de un disparo lo distrajo. Su vista volvió a su  _otra_  amiga y el vago que ya estaba encaramado sobre la escultura de la fuente, como si fuera una especie de lagartija. Blue le apuntaba con un arma, de esas que cargaban los policías usualmente.

—¿Sabes disparar?

—Entre otras cosas.

Su amiga miraba directamente al vagabundo quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, un gutural sonido proviniendo de él. Sin lugar a dudas, sólo podía comparar la escena con la de dos depredadores peleando en el reino animal.

¿No había dicho Blue que eso era lo que eran?

El sonido de Blue preparando el arma para el siguiente disparo llamo su atención, pero también altero al vago que como si de un felino se tratara, lanzó un chillido estridente antes de lanzársele encima a su amiga.

La pistola se disparó otras dos veces, el vago cayó azotando contra el suelo y rápidamente se empezó a desprender un charco blanco por el suelo.

El moreno no sabía que le sorprendía más, si al vagabundo muerto, la mancha blanca que se expandía y parecía decolorar todo a su alrededor o que su amiga hubiera disparado un arma con tanta facilidad.

¿Qué le pesaba más?

Antes de saber su propia respuesta, sintió una presión en su cabeza que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Era como si sintiera un golpeteo a cada lado, un golpeteo que se abría paso por su cráneo…

—¡AAAAAAH!

—Wow, eso fue difícil.

Red abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendiéndose de nueva cuenta por lo que veía. Ya no estaba en el parque y ya no era de noche. Ahora estaba con Blue, a la orilla de la carretera y frente a la reja oxidada.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Estabas en shock, es más difícil sacar a alguien de un recuerdo si no esta en las condiciones mentales apropiadas.

—Entonces es cierto.

—Te lo dije.

Sí, se lo dijo, y eso era lo más horrible de todo.

—¡Red!

El grito de Blue no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Abrió la puerta y se bajó del auto, pero en lugar de correr lejos de ahí, lo único que hizo fue trotar hasta la reja oxidada. Esa que los separaba de aquel camino que sólo Arceus sabía a donde lo llevaría, la que parecía dividir su mundo del de Blue. Su pasado y de su ahora presente…

La puerta del auto se abrió, pero el no dejó de mirar hacia delante.

—Dices que esto es real…

—No lo digo yo.  **Es**  real. Tú mismo lo has visto.

Red la miró, una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Porqué debo de ir?

Hasta ese momento no se había preguntado por las razones que fue arrastrado a todo aquello aparte de que podía ver al vagabundo. Por lo que sabía no había desarrollado ninguna habilidad que se pareciera a la de Blue salvo el poder ver el vagabundo.

Su amiga camino hasta poder estar a su lado, puso su mano en su hombro. Una expresión de genuina tristeza en su rostro.

—Porque me gustaría tener a mi amigo a mi lado.

Volvió a verla, pero esta vez impresionado.

—La vida en este lugar es muy solitaria —confesó—. Y cuando supe que podías ser como yo me emocioné, así que te traje.

—Eso no explica porque me golpeaste —replicó con una leve sonrisa, pues no podía evitar sentirse conmovido por las palabras de Blue. La siempre frívola Blue… si claro.

—Porque me asuste.

Bueno, tenía sentido.

—Así que ¿qué dices? —lo golpeó levemente en el hombro donde apoyó su mano, después miro hacia el letrero de "la escondida"— tu y yo salvando al mundo de espías inter-dimensionales.

Se giro a ver la carretera una vez más, a ese camino de asfalto que lo había llevado hasta donde estaba. Si corría de aquí a que se cansara alcanzaría la autopista principal y podría pedir un aventón.

—¿Por qué no? Suena más interesante que mi examen de biología.


End file.
